Lexaeus/Gameplay
Lexaeus appears as a boss in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In Chain of Memories, Lexaeus first appears in the Reverse/Rebirth storyline, when Riku encounters, battles and then defeats him in the Station of Remembrance. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Lexaeus appears as both an Absent Silhouette and as Replica Data. He is fought at the Station of Remembrance in both battles, although the portal to his Absent Silhouette appears at the Sandlot after Sora defeats the Nobodies there on his second visit. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Attacks *'Ground Impact' - Lexaeus uses all his power to slam his tomahawk into the ground and release the energy he's stored in one mega-attack that can damage not only Riku but the battlefield as well. *'Impact Quake' - Lexaeus slams the blade into the ground, causing two rock pillars at a time to jut up from out of the ground in apparently random places on the field. The pillars follow Riku, causing a lot of damage when not dodged. *'Rockshatter' - Lexaeus juts rocks out of the ground around him and uses his tomahawk to shatter them, allowing him to damage Riku no matter where he is. *Lexaeus smashes Riku twice with his Tomahawk. If hit with the second strike, Riku will become stunned briefly. *Lexaeus flings his tomahawk into the air, where it will then home in on Riku's position and try to land on him. Even if Riku dodges it, the tomahawk can bounce off the ground towards him if he happens to be in front of Lexaeus when he first threw it. Most of Lexaeus's moves consists of him hitting the ground and causing earthquakes, along with other attacks. Try to dodge his sleight, which can hit the player multiple times. The player should first focus on card breaking his cards to turn into Dark Mode and use his sleights to deal heavy damage. MM Miracles or an Oogie Boogie card can be used if the player is low on HP. The player should use sleights while he is charging the reload card so he can't card break, but if they are low on DP, then they should just use as many sleights as they can. Lexaeus's first card is usually an eight, and so is Riku's, so the player has an opportunity for a card duel right there in the beginning. The player should use all the card duel opportunities they can, as they do a lot of damage (one-and-a-half bars). The player should also focus on breaking his cards and then go in for combos, because he will smash the player with his Tomahawk if they get too close. After the first Card-Break or combo, Lexaeus will use his Enemy Card, so Riku can use Parasite Cage to negate the effect. If the player wants to focus on attacking him, they have to dodge roll every time the Silent Hero attacks, for he will stun the player if he catches them. Obviously, he is an earth-based opponent, so all of his sleights have to do with flying rocks, smashing, and his Tomahawk etc. The player shouldn't be afraid to use Dodge Roll to pick up Mickey cards. Use the Maleficent (Overdrive, which powers up your cards) and Oogie Boogie (Regen) enemy cards. Another option is to wait for his attacks and try to card duel him; after the card duel, recharge the deck and repeat. If the player does this, Lexaeus will be very easy, even in Proud Mode. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' ;Attacks *'Ground Impact' - Lexaeus uses all his power to slam his Axe Sword into the ground and release the energy he's stored in one mega-attack that can damage not only Riku but the battlefield as well. *'Impact Quake' - Lexaeus injects the blade into the ground, causing two rock pillars at a time to jut up from out of the ground in apparently random places on the field. The pillars follow Riku, causing a lot of damage when not dodged. *'Rockshatter' - Lexaeus juts rocks out of the ground around him and uses his Axe Sword to shatter them, allowing him to damage Riku no matter where he is. *Lexaeus smashes Riku with his Tomahawk In Re:Chain of Memories, most of Lexaeus's attacks are similar to the attacks used in the original game. He repeatedly strikes the ground and jagged rocks shoot up, attempting to impale Riku. Lexaeus also has a new attack, when the earth-using fiend starts to glow yellow and his strength and speed are temporarily increased. Lexaeus can increase his power twice. Use the same strategy that is used for the original battle and Lexaeus will eventually fall. Lexaeus, if done right, can actually be one of the easiest battles in the game. Simply make sleights to break his cards until Riku goes into D-mode. Then shuffle to the back of your deck and use Dark Aura a few times, along with a couple other sleights, such as Dark Firaga, and Lexaeus will be defeated quickly and easily. After defeating him, you'll get a nice response: "I misjudged you." ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Replica Data ;Attacks *Lexaeus jumps up towards Sora with his weapon above his head and summon his rocks. *Lexaeus will throw up his Skysplitter, and a large stock of rocks will appear and damage Sora. *Lexaeus drags his weapon on the ground and hits Sora. *The Replica Data flies into the background and, after a few seconds, dives straight at Sora, causing rocks to fly up all over the arena. Lexaeus has a "Power Level" at the top of the screen, which will increase as the battle rages on. The higher the number, the more damage he will deal. His max number is 99999. At this level, try and avoid being hit at all costs. When the data rematch battle begins, Lexaeus will up his "Power Level" to 10100 immediately. First, Lexaeus will jump up towards you with his weapon above his head and summon his rocks. This is impossible to avoid, except by guarding. Lexaeus will also throw up his Skysplitter, and a large stock of rocks will appear and damage Sora. He does this three times. The third time, it will come a little later, so be prepared. He will also drag his weapon on the ground and hit Sora. Get close to him and guard when he does this, and a reaction command appears. You will have his power level plus yours for an instant, which will help you deal damage and stun him. His most dangerous attack is when he flies into the background and, after a few seconds, he dives straight at Sora, causing rocks to fly up all over the arena. Deck statistics Sleights Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies